Project: Rivalry
by Nemirin
Summary: The teacher, Mayuko, has given a twogroup project. Kyo and Yuki were to work together, but they are not able to. Will they be able to finish it or fail it? And another group is Hanajima and Minami. How will they fair?
1. Rivals Unite

**Project Rivalry**

**Author's Note:** Welcome to my third Fruits Basket fanfic. I hope you enjoy this story. After all it's another humor story. Read and review!

**Disclaimers:** As usual, I don't own Fruits Basket.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rivals Unite**

Papers ruffle through out the class that the sounds start from the front to the back of the room. As eyes observe the sheet, groaning and moaning comes from their mouths. The teacher in front waits expectedly for the horrible music to be at a halt. She nods quietly. After the class was quiet, she speaks of, "I know how much work this project has and also it is worth an abundant amount of points, but this is a group project." She picks up a piece of paper full of names typed on a blank sheet; "I will call out your name and the person you are to work with. Just to warn you the names were picked randomly, so if you're not satisfied, well, deal with it."

Time by time, the group were called with reactions of unsatisfactory or grateful faces. "...Hanajima Saki and Minami Kinoshita..."

Minami's face darkens with disappointment, while Hanajima's dempai waves flow around her rising antenna. Her face clearly didn't show the grief. In Hanajima's dark thoughts, she wanted to have some kind of plan to convince Minami to leave her friends alone; yet, projects must come first. She had no choice, but to work with her scared partner. "Good luck," Minami's companion whispers to Minami's ear.

Minami couldn't leave out the fearful imagination that she might be zapped again, if she did not agree with the wave-girl's demands. She desires not to go back to the three-day torment of terrifying murmurs. She might as well give into that girl for now, until the group work ends.

"...Tohru Honda and Arisa Uotani..."

The blonde elbows Tohru's arm lightly. "Alright, Tohru, we get to work together!" she shouts joyfully.

Tohru smiles brightly at her friend, who was sitting next to her. "That's good. We could meet at the library to do the project and do our best on it," she suggests.

"Sure," Arisa agrees, leaning her back on the chair. The conclusion of a guaranteed grade A-project consumes her thoughts. She always thought working with a friend would work out best for a group work. After all, her friend was the first nice friend that changed her into a person she wanted to be.

"...Mio Yamagishi and Mai Gotou..." The list of calling names was coming to an end. Various expressions continue as names were announced. "...Yuki and Kyo Sohma..." The teacher pauses momentarily, while Yuki sighs exasperatedly with his hand scooping up his front bangs. He didn't want to show his face to anyone. He was deeply saddened to have to team up with that "stupid cat".

A chair skids, bumping onto a desk behind. "What the hell, sensei! Why do I have to be teamed up with that damn Yuki!" the orange head yells, standing up and pointing towards Yuki. Kyo could not believe it. He had to work with that "damn rat". He rather work with one-track minded Kagura - change that; he would prefer to be with the happy Momiji.

Never. Ever. That Yuki.

_How embarrassing? What horrible commotion? Ugh... not with this cat._

"Kyo-kun, why don't you sit down and cool it?" Mayuko asks, waving her hand to him lazily.

"Cool it"? How could he "cool it", when he had his worst enemy to deal with. Hatsuharu would also be suitable, too, or any other person, besides that Yuki. "Why don't you switch me with someone else!" he asks, demandingly.

Mayuko knew how much Kyo hated Yuki. She knew from when it was about break time in between classes. From her curiosity, she wanted to discover of what would happen if those were to work together without fighting, but it wouldn't be possible. She had pity for the boys, but she had to stick with the groups. "No, I'm not changing it," she solemnly answers.

Out of anger, Kyo punches the wall, but not too hard to break it. The punch causes the bang sound. He really hated that teacher and Yuki.

The teacher sighs and tells Kyo, "Sit down and don't go breaking anything. I'll send you to the office for destruction of property."

Kyo follows directions. He wasn't stupid not to get into any huge trouble. It was only for about four weeks, but he couldn't determine if he had the ability to handle. Actually, he could never...

As for Yuki, he was internally disappointed by Kyo's rage and actions. Hatsuharu might have been a better person to work with instead of Kyo, but then, again, he couldn't be the spoiled one and get everything he desire to change or receive. There was no such thing as "perfect" anything.

Tohru feels this coincidence probably be terrible for them to handle, since they both fight a lot, but deep inside, she thinks this experience might possibly change each other's view. However, observing from the disappointment level of Yuki and Kyo, it would take a while for them to change.

The bell rings, as soon as Mayuko was to explain about the project. "Okay, then, dismiss! Be sure to read the instructions!" she explains, as the students leave the class and go towards their after school agendas.

Tohru and her best friends, whom she's conversing with, were walking out of the class. "Uo-chan, when should we do our projects?" Tohru asks, looking at Arisa.

Arisa places her hand under her chin and replies. "Maybe, on Friday; tomorrow."  
"Sure," Tohru agrees, happily and nods.

"Oh, look, it's one of the Yuki-loving freaks," Uo points out and observes her coming forward to Hanajima. She perks her eyebrows with interest.

"Hanajima, if I'm to work with you, we will have to set up a time and place, so any suggestion?" Minami asks. She hopes the location wasn't Hanajima's house. She did not want to go back there with Hanajima's brother among the house. She prays inwardly.

Hanajima senses her fear. She slightly admires Minami's way of facing her bravery towards the one she feared and hated. "Hmm... let's see... how about the library on Friday?" she suggests, "You would have to come with my friends."

"Yeah, sure, see you there!" Minami stammers, and then, leaves off continuing home. She let out a gasp, after she got out of the school. She couldn't believe she had to experience that. She hopes that the four weeks would be a fast one.

"That was interesting," Arisa comments.

"Yes, it was. She wasn't planning anything against us," Hanajima agrees in a serious tone, "...but there is a project to work on."

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:** There goes the first chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Review, please. 


	2. Intended Thoughts

**Author's Note:** I'm so ashamed of myself for not finishing this a long time ago. I'm sorry. Every time I thought about writing it, I come to a writer's block. I will get myself real busy on this story. Please, forgive me for all the lateness.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Intended Thoughts**

Weak, autumn sunlight shined upon the orange-hued hair of the grown adolescent boy, traveling to the Dog's house. The faint warmth didn't compare to the anger of this boy, not that anyone could stop him from contemplating on these moments. Starting from the last class, he remembered the words of that "damn" teacher, Mayuko. How could she ever become a teacher, if she is tough on students? Mostly, him. That wasn't the only notion he was reflecting on. Yes, that "damn rat".

Every time Kyo thought about the "Prince" of the high school, the more he hated him. His inflated balloon of anger had grown from the beginning he heard that he had to cooperate with that guy. He concealed all his problems. He did not want to take it out on anyone to deliver them a wrong idea or a hard time... except that rat, but he knew that would be impossible, other than making his usual rival squirm. He knew he's going to burst any minute. At least, he knew his limit of when he was annoyed, and the conflict he obtains affecting his feelings was a nine out of ten, which means he has no chance of escaping without yelling irrationally.

"Kyo-kun, wait!" It was a voice he recognized – a girl's voice, not to mention. He stopped walking and turned around toward the running brown hair girl that he had usually conversed with. He waited with his own little patient he had for her to arrive. Inwardly, he prayed that he didn't utter anything callous, but that was not him, now was it?

When Tohru got to her destination, she halted her walking, gasping for breath. "Sorry, I had to make you wait. I was busy talking with my friends," she informs, slightly exhausted with a friendly smile. It was her usual cautiousness what made her speak of these words.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Kyo continued his journey to Shigure's home. He could not refrain from saying any curt words. He wanted to ignore the people surrounding him, until all his anger disappears and throw all his feelings away, but he knew it would take some amount of time. Dealing with that "damn rat" was the only option to continue possibly living through high school. What choice did he have? He had to finish the project with his rival or fail, and he did not want to fail ever; that determination was part of his competitive personality.

With a beaming face shifting to a blank stare, the quiet pathway affected Tohru, desiring to ask Kyo about private matters, but it didn't feel necessary to talk to Kyo, when he was in such grief with having to work with Yuki. Prying through wasn't an option for her. But who knows? Those two might most definitely change a bit from these unexpected events. She did hope that after all, nothing more than a little transformation through conflicts, not only that, she worried that this assignment will greatly trouble their grades. In her opinion, this was something that she shouldn't intrude in, only to resolve within themselves.

Silence still continued to follow, as both Tohru and Kyo enters the wooden Japanese abode with feet apparels off. Sounds of door closing gave the clue to Shigure – the owner of the house – that the teenagers have arrived. With an attentive "oh", he greeted both of them, while attending to his common hobby, reading the newspaper in the living room. "Welcome home, you two," Shigure spoke with a cheerful tone, "It seems Yuki-kun is staying behind, hm?"

Hearing that name, Yuki, as the Cat passed through the room, it gave him an intention to smash an object, anything that could break easily. It wasn't noticeable to the two apparent in this room; his fist clenched and tightened – lowered and obscured. Then, he speeded off, stomping up the stairs, and shame takes over. He desired not to have this childish attitude or something that involved his resentment. A goal of changing himself seemed too impossible for him, though.

Shigure noticed the act of "brooding like a child" as he usually said, as Kyo runs up. A normal smirk perks upon his features. It had to be trouble at school or something that would involve Yuki and him. Since his curious was too tempting, he had to question sweet Tohru to find the answer. "Ah, Tohru-kun," he said with a singing tone. A reply of a simple "yes" leaved the girl's mouth. "Did anything happen to Kyo, when you were school? I am, after all, concerned of what is bothering him, so please do tell me the information." His fake pity had to work for her every time, not that he wanted to hurt anyone's feelings. It was his sneaky curiosity.

Tohru had to find the right words to explain completely, but all she ended up was a soft, "Well, you see..." Shigure nodded soundly to wait for the explanation to be fully complete. The words came out: "Yuki and Kyo had to be group up for this project I'm doing in school and well – "

A laugh burst out from the Dog's mouth, while his hands dropped off the newspaper onto the table. "That really seems to be a humorous scenario!" he exclaimed, joyfully. He strides to the bottom of the wooden staircase. "Kyo had to be Yuki's partner," he singed, loudly and childishly, "Kyo and Yuki – "

An anger voice strikes from the second floor to the first. "Shut up, dammit! Damn, annoying dog, just go to hell!" Kyo intently shouted. Filled with rage, he slammed the door as hard as he can, and the sound of cracking wood was heard within his room.

Shigure muttered, "I suppose, I shouldn't have angered his feline-ness." He did enjoy taunting Kyo into a boy of curt and angered words. For him, it was entertaining to hear him yelling about nonsense. He had to admit tormenting was his specialty, but helping was another quality.

The event was in the past and presently a door opens with Yuki entering the house, and he continues into the living room with his shoes off. "I heard a commotion from outside. Was it that stupid cat yelling again?" he questioned to not jump into conclusion, though it was true. With the past already done, there was no option of fixing the conflict of working with Kyo. There was nothing he can do, but tolerate some of the "stupid cat's" opinions, but that wouldn't be possible. He had a feeling that a fistfight would soon occur, and if it were likely to happen, Yuki would have to give him no mercy, as he thinks. He is not going to let Kyo's "stupidity" add to the project he was planning to demonstrate.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note:** By the way, I think the 3rd chapter will take a while to upload, since I have finals this week. Well, tune in at the weekend. 


End file.
